board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8's Top 100 Games
A project ran by Holy Excalibur every 6 months. Its goal is to determine the board's top 100 favourite games, and all three editions of the list so far have had Final Fantasy VII on top. List 1 1 Final Fantasy VII 2 Starcraft 3 Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 4 Super Smash Brothers Melee 5 Tales of Symphonia 6 Chrono Trigger 7 Super Mario Brothers 3 8 Disgaea: hour of darkness 9 Final Fantasy VI 10 Super Mario 64 11 Legend of Zelda: A link to the past 12 Metroid Prime 13 Halo 14 Skies of Arcadia 15 Super Mario World 16 Super Metroid 17 Metal Gear Solid 18 Final Fantasy Tactics 19 Sonic 2 20 Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 21 Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 22 Tetris 23 Pokemon Red/ Blue 24 Halo 2 25 Final Fantasy X 26 Final Fantasy IX 27 Kingdom HEarts 28 Sonic 3 and Knuckles 29 Warcraft 3 30 Star Ocean: Till the end of time 31 Goldeneye 32 Fire Emblem 7 33 Final Fantasy 34 Legend of Zedla 35 Mega Man 2 36 Xenogears 37 Metal Gear Solid 2 38 Super Mario Brothers 39 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 40 Super Smash Brothers 41 Castlevania: Symphony of the Night 42 Final Fantasy 8 43 Advance Wars 44 Chrono Cross 45 Guilty Gear X2#Reload 46 Katamari Damacy 47 Final Fantasy 4 48 Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door 49 Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask 50 Contra 51 Star Ocean: The Second Story 52 Legend of Zelda: Links Awakening 53 Diablo 2 54 Super Mario World 2: Yoshis Island 55 Golden Sun 56 Mega Man 4 57 Kirbys Superstar 58 Starfox 64 59 Suikoden 2 60 Resident Evil 2 61 Half-Life 62 Super Mario RPG 63 Suikoden 3 64 Metroid: Zero Mission 65 Tales of Destiny 66 Mega Man 3 67 Street Fighter 2 68 Earthbound 69 Pokemon Gold/Silver 70 Lunar: Silver Star Story 71 Harvest Moon 64 72 Paper Mario 73 Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker 74 Ninja Gaiden (XboX) 75 Banjoa Kazooie 76 NiGHTS Into Dreams... 77 Dragon Warrior 7 78 Mega Man X 79 Punchout 80 Final Fantasy 5 81 Brave Fencer Musashi 82 Metroid Prime 2 83 Wild Arms 84 Pikmin 2 85 Ghosts 'n' Goblins 86 Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddys Kong Quest 87 Xenosaga 88 Animal Crossing 89 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City 90 Dynasty Warriors 4 91 Grandia 2 92 Duck Hunt 93 Valkyrie Profile 94 Dead or Alive: Xtreme Beach Volleyball 95 Final Fantasy X-2 96 Donkey Kong Country 97 Devil may Cry 98 Shadow Hearts: Covenant 99 Eternal Darkness 100 Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga List 2 1 Final Fantasy 7 2 Super Smash Brothers Melee 3 Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 4 Chrono Trigger 5 Super Mario Brothers 3 6 Final Fantasy 6 7 Starcraft 8 Legend of Zelda: A link to the past 9 Tales of Symphonia 10 Metal Gear Solid 11 Final Fantasy Tactics 12 Super Mario World 13 Super Metroid 14 Disgaea: Hour of Darkness 15 Final Fantasy X 16 Metroid Prime 17 Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 18 Final Fantasy 8 19 Castlevania: Symphony of the night 20 Final Fantasy 9 21 Sonic 2 22 Super Mario Brothers 23 Super Mario 64 24 Halo 2 25 Legend of Zelda 26 Tetris 27 Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 28 Halo: Combat Evolved 29 Super Mario RPG 30 Skies of Arcadia 31 Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance 32 Kingdom Hearts 33 Suikoden 2 34 Resident Evil 4 35 Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask 36 Star Ocean: Till the End of Time 37 Goldeneye 007 38 Final Fantasy 39 Perfect Dark 40 Pokemon Red/Blue 41 Sonic 3 and Knuckles 42 Fire Emblem 7 43 Mega Man 2 44 Earthbound 45 Street Fighter 2 46 Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker 47 Half-Life 2 48 Half-Life 49 Legend of Zelda: Links Awakening 50 Mega Man 3 51 Star Ocean: The Second Story 52 Metroid Prime 2: Echoes 53 Final Fantasy 4 54 Paper Mario 55 Contra 56 Xenogears 57 Katamari Damacy 58 Diablo 2 59 Star Fox 64 60 Super Mario Kart 61 Guilty Gear X-2 62 Mega Man X 63 Super Smash Brothers 64 Super Mario World 2: Yoshis Island 65 Paper Mario 2: Thousand Year DOor 66 Ninja Gaiden (XBOX) 67 NiGHTS... Into Dreams 68 Pokemon Gold/Silver 69 Resident Evil 2 70 Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest 71 Mario Kart 64 72 Silent Hill 2 73 Worms Armegeddon 74 Banjo Kazooie 75 Valkyrie Profile 76 Dead Or Alive 3 77 Ico 78 Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 79 Kirby Super Star 80 Soul Calibur 2 81 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City 82 Final Fantasy 5 83 Golden Sun 84 Warcraft 3 85 Secret of Mana 86 Lufia 2: Rise of the sinistrals 87 Lunar Silver Star Story 88 Golden Sun: The Lost Age 89 Super Mario Sunshine 90 Eternal Darkness: Sanitys Requiem 91 Suikoden 3 92 Marvel vs Capcom 2 93 Conkers Bad Fur Day 94 Ikaruga 95 Dead Or Alive: Xtreme Beach Volleyball 96 Fire Emblem Sacred Stones 97 Civilization 3 98 Panzer Dragoon Orta 99 Unreal Tournament 2004 100 Elder Scrolls 3: Morrowind Board 8's Top 100 Games category:Board_Projects